Upside Down
by akimi6309
Summary: As the wizarding world gears up for the final battle, Ginny figures out many that so much can be more than what it seems, and one unlikely person will turn her whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Because if I did Harry would be dead. Just putting the warning out there, Draco is amazing. I will stick with the deaths provided by J.K. Rowling because that's the way it should be. As far as everyone who survived, think of it as OOC or think like I do- people change! Thanks for reading. Sorry if it gets confusing, there are a LOT of new characters. Because I don't agree with her epilogue. Sorry JKR.

The Order of the Pheonix was regrouped-unfortunately at my house. Let me tell you, things get hectic at the Burrow with 7 kids and Mum and Dad. Now add in all the people doing Order business, and things got ridiculous. My 7th year was going to be hell, that much was certain already. With all the stress, there was no way it wouldn't be. So even though Mum said I was too young, and Dad said to do what I wanted (even though he didn't mean it), I did what I could for the Order. 

"Ginny Weasley!" I could hear the voice louder than a Howler…maybe because she was literally two feet behind me. "Mum, I'm right here." My mother turned around like she was surprised, and I felt immediately guilty for thinking anything bad of her. She constantly looked upset, and the stress was making her lose weight. "Oh, there you are dear. Lupin and Tonks will be staying tonight. If you don't mind…?" I sighed. Everyone stayed in my room. I actually don't know why Mum kept asking. I had watch duty every night anyway, and it was the one thing she agreed I should be allowed to do. An insomniac needs no room of her own.

I ran into Hermione on the stairs, and immediately I could tell something else was going on. "Gin! Where are you going?" "Mum needs me to change sheets. You might as well help before we have to clean the chicken coop again." Mione shrugged and followed me easily. That wasn't a good thing-if she was relaxed, then the planning was finally done. Mum had been trying to keep us all busy and "out of trouble" all summer- mainly to stop Harry and Ron and Hermione from leaving. Dad helped them lay the plans, and we all knew they would be gone soon. I think Mum was just putting in the effort for show. And sure enough, when we made it to the landing in front of my room, I could see Harry inside the door. Hermione cleared her throat. "I'll uh, I'll wait on the stairs."

"Ginny." My name was enough to make me fall into his arms. I never even tried hard to get with Harry Potter. But my crazy haired hero boyfriend just looked at me, the light gone out of his green eyes. I was afraid to speak, and I think he was just too caught up. Instead, we kissed. I had read books. This was supposed to be blissful, amazing, wonderful. But besides the kissing, Harry had always felt like a brother as well. "Ginny, we're going tonight. Promise me you will stay safe, you won't fight…I can't do this knowing you will be hurt." His voice was too tight, like he was holding back tears. I noticed through a vague haze of anger. "I love you Ginevra Weasley…but we're over."

Like I said. 7th year wasn't going to be any good. A broken Ministry, the Dark Lord, single, with a war going on and my family and friends' life on the lines. Probably going to screw with the quidditch schedule too…as far as I was concerned, absolutely nothing to look forward to. So I watched as Harry Potter, formerly my boyfriend, presently the Boy-Who-Lived, and always the hero, seemed to just wipe me from his mind as he walked out of my room and my life. I waited until he was out of sight and went back to changing the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Haven't gotten enough money to purchase anyone yet. Oh well, I guess JKR wins…this time.

Silence is a crazy thing. It drives some people nuts, just the ability to hear nothing but their own thoughts. I think I can honestly say though that I've never experienced it. Even now, I'm sitting at the kitchen table for night watch, right? I can hear Lupin mumbling to Tonks from my room right above the kitchen. She giggles at him, and it fills the house for just a second, making it seem like a happier time. My own nails are clicking on the table. Dad and Bill and Kingsley are still in the sitting room, "discussing business." By which they mean I am to young to know. There is a steady fall of rain drops hitting the window panes, and I can hear faint footsteps….footsteps?

"Bill. I think somebody's outside. They didn't use magic to get inside the barrier, the alarms didn't go off!" The group quiets down. My oldest brother is by my side in an instant, and I can just spot the tip of Kingsley's wand around the doorjamb. Pushing me to the corner, Bill leans carefully against the door. I have a split second picture of my brother being blown to bits, and then the door flies open and my old Potions professor is being dragged in by the neck of his robes.

"T..the boy, Weasley." And lo and behold, a bedraggled Malfoy follows him inside. I snap the door closed. Kingsley's wand disappears, and I hear whispers as him and Dad debate whether they are needed. It takes a second before their footsteps retreat. I'm pretty much unnoticed in the corner as Bill stares down Snape.

"Weasley, I need you to take in the boy." He's staring down his nose at Bill, but all I can notice is the droplet of water that is threatening to drip. Even Malfoy doesn't look up at this surprising declaration, but I saw his eyes widen when he heard it. Must be his worst nightmare. My brother motioned to a seat and waited, finally sitting once Snape occupied a chair. He was much better at this than I was. I was still trying to get over the shock.

"Why? There is no need for the Malfoy boy to be here Severus. You must have a damned good reason, because I sure as hell can't figure one out." Snape bowed his head for a moment like he was debating how much to share. "He…he is under my care for the duration of the summer. This is as long as I will honestly be able to protect him. There is no place for a mere boy in the tasks I must complete before the start of term… As soon as he returns to Hogwarts he will cease to be your issue." A tic twitched the muscle around his mouth, but the pause was short lived. "I merely need some place for him to stay."

This was the miracle of Dumbledore, as far as I was concerned. The man was arguably one of the greatest wizards of our time. Months after his death, and decisions, fights, lives were being layed down in honor of his wishes. We trusted those whom he trusted, even when we could never figure out the reason. I had no love for Severus Snape (he always used to give me detention when he knew I had Quidditch practice!), but I trusted that he had a good reason for what he was doing. Apparently Bill did too.

"Ginny, take Malfoy up to the attic. Make it nice and I'll be up there in a second." With a quick glance around the room, I headed around the table and toward the stairs. My brother's blond haired enemy fell silently into step behind me and together we headed up 5 flights of stairs. It wasn't nearly as bad in the attic as it used to be. The ghoul had moved down to Ron's old room, but it was still dank and musty. There was a small area that wasn't taken up by pipes or old boxes, and it was there he was going to stay.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket, and began muttering charms and spells under my breath. The dust cleaned itself into a neat little pile, and the moldy walls were spotless. A rather large box transfigured itself into a comfortable looking bed, and as I waited, the blankets and sheets I summoned fitted themselves to the bed. Already, it was much better than it could have been.

"Malfoy, I'll bring up some food if you're hungry. Right now, it's probably better if you stay up here." The blond shook his head slightly and reached for his pocket. I assumed he was going for his wand, but he came back empty handed. "Nothing Weaselette." My wand was pointed at his forehead in an instant, the old taunting nickname instantly spurring me to action. But his eyes were dead and he looked miserable, all dripping wet and bedraggled. Instead of the Bat-Bogey Hex I had intended, I flicked my wand lightly and his hair and robes instantly dried up. Again, his grey eyes never left the floor, but a look of surprise swam briefly across his features.

"I'll leave you to sleep then. Goodnight Malfoy." There was no reply as I shut the door. I was almost downstairs when I passed Bill. He had obviously dismissed our other visitor. "I cleaned up and dried him. And he's got a bed and all." This was different times. Wonderful people were gone, and I was pampering my enemy. My other brothers might have made a snide comment. Bill laid a hand on my shoulder for just a second, gave it a brief squeeze. Even though his features were ravished, he still wore the same thoughtful expression as always. "I've got to lock him in Gin. I'll let everyone know he's here, but can you do me a favor? I need you to keep and eye on him." I nodded solemnly and continued down the stairs. It seemed I was finally a part of the Order.


End file.
